The invention involves a method of the control of a sanitary mixer for cold and hot water according to which temperature control is carried out by means of a comparison between the actual temperature of the mixed water and a preset temperature. Furthermore, the invention involves a circuit arrangement for the control of a mixer with a valve for cold and hot water supply, respectively, and the continuous regulation of the mixed water temperature to carry out the method.
Thermostatically controlled mixers, with which a piston valve is moved in an axial direction by an expansion element that in the opposite direction overrides a hot water and cold water intake opening in the mixer housing, are known for household purposes and sanitary facilities. The mixed water temperature is present from the outside by limiting the expansion path of the expansion element by operation of a setting knob. Volume control is carried out independently via a lever or turning handle that can be twisted from the outside, in which case the hot water and cold water inlet can be opened or closed together. The disadvantages of such circuit arrangements are the inertia of the control system and the resulting control inaccuracy.